


drawing hearts in the byline

by Honeyvalentine



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parental Max Lobo, Past Sexual Abuse, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyvalentine/pseuds/Honeyvalentine
Summary: The way Michael’s children’s detangler makes the air in the bathroom taste, soapy and thick in the early morning light. Eiji Okumura and his hot topaz gaze, catching his eyes in the hall—the weight of his best friend’s leather jacket coiled around his shoulders—Walking home from school—a detrimental realization hits Ash harder than the weight of his trauma in pounds—That he’s gotta try.————Or rather than the mafia, Ash fights the American education system, an unhealthy dose of depression, and Eiji Okumura’s boyish charm.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Jessica Randy, Ash Lynx & Michael, Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Max Lobo & Ash Lynx, Max Lobo/Jessica Randy, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong
Comments: 48
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New honeyvalentine au? You bet! Please let me know if you want more of this fic! (I am updating welter soon!)
> 
> Triggers: disordered eating, negative self talk, self blame, mentions of CSA

_When he gets off the subway,_ Ash thinks to himself, holding the bouquet of flowers to his chest. _Tell him you missed him. Even if you didn’t text back. Tell him you missed him._

Ash takes a deep breath, and peeps up at the train passing by. It screeches to a stop, a little bit of steam and rust radiating off the ground of the tunnel. A beat later the doors slide open, just like in his daydreams, the ones where Eiji rushes to him from the train platform. 

  
_Just tell him how you feel._

Ash’s glasses fog up, and he turns on his heel towards the trash can, shoving the roses face down into the garbage. 

_How stupid._

It’s Eiji’s first time back from Japan since summer vacation, and Ash doesn’t even have a welcoming gift. Eiji’s probably going to bring him a greeting letter and his affections, time, patience, and care.

Ash can’t even give Eiji flowers, in more ways than one. 

_Stop thinking like that._

The crowd pours out of the open doors, and Ash sighs, trying to pick his friend out of the group. A little on the short side, fluffy black hair, bouncing with his walk. He tries to meet Eiji’s gaze, his eyes a warm brown, almost black with comfort. 

“Ash!” Eiji waves, bouncing on his heels towards his friend. He’s got two backpacks and a rolling suitcase, straight from the airport to Ibe’s apartment. Just like last year. 

And hopefully he never stops coming back.

Ash can’t even stop himself, and rushes forwards, zoning in on Eiji’s torso with a yearning. Eiji gently maneuvers one of his bags off his shoulders, and sets it down on the ground, opening his arms.

The rumble of the underground subway, the thick air from the august rain feet above their heads on the pavement outside, Eiji Okumura tucked beneath this chin.

“I missed you.” He murmurs, lolling his head against Eiji’s shoulder. 

“Ash!”

Maybe one day, he’ll say the rest.

* * *

“I still can’t believe you threw them away!” Shorter huffs, and Ash bonks his head with the spine of his book. Gently, of course.

“Threw what away?” Eiji peeps, kicking a rock between his shoes. They’re still five minutes away from school and Shorter _already_ had to open his big fucking mouth.

“Nothing, Eiji.” Ash murmurs, tightening his legs around Shorter’s waist. He offered Ash a piggyback ride so he could read, but per usual, _has_ to make idle conversation. Ash opens his book again and frowns. He’s already getting tired, and he’s not even walking yet. 

“Anyways, I couldn’t bring my plants.” Eiji continues, brushing off Shorter’s interruption. “And my sister is going to drown them.”

Ash holds his novel between Shorter’s shoulder blades, and can see him shrug. 

“Just ask Ash to buy you more.”

Ash whacks his head again, and Shorter _laughs._ Laughing as if he hasn't just casually put Ash’s life on the line.

“Would you knock it off?!”

“Ugh! What are you two talking about?!” Eiji huffs, stomping his foot in the middle of the sidewalk. “Something happened while I was away, yes?”

 _Just a confession of sorts._ Ash thinks, shaking his head. Telling Shorter a secret that Eiji must _never_ find out was his first mistake. The two of them are horrible together. 

“I’m just making fun of him Eiji.” Shorter replies. “Don’t worry about it.”

Eiji makes a face at that, wrinkling his nose. He continues walking backwards, sneakers bouncing on the concrete. 

“I just noticed—“ he starts, pointing towards Shorter. “You can carry Ash _and_ both your backpacks.”

Shorter grins at that, and god, his head doesn’t need to get any bigger. “You impressed?” 

“Yes! And jealous. I need to work on my arms.” Eiji sighs. “Are you taking weight training again?”

Ash zones out of the conversation and back into his book. Shorter’s hands are warm on his legs, and it’s nice to have the three of them together again, even if Ash likes to complain. Even if Ash doesn’t really belong here. Even if the two of them aren’t missing anything when he’s gone. 

Ash is one of those people who could disappear, and the hole he left in your heart would refill moments later. As replaceable as the rainwater that filters through the atmosphere in cycles, except there wouldn’t be a drought in his absence.

He frowns, and drops his head against the back of Shorter’s neck.

* * *

Eiji is in his first period English class, which is super cool. His favorite class, and his—Eiji. His friend. Eiji ends up having to leave halfway through for track, but already claims the seat next to him as his own. 

After the bell rings, he makes his way to the courtyard, the same spot where he and Eiji sat last year during their free period. When he turns the corner, Eiji is already sat on the ground. 

Ash takes the spot on the grass next to him, their knees bumping together as he adjusts himself. It makes his heart ache a little.

“Did I miss anything?” Eiji asks, and his tank top flutters in the breeze. He still has to change back out. “She said something about our first assignment, right?”

“We have to pick a classic.” Ash explains, thumbing through the pages of his book. “But The Catcher in the Rye is already my favorite book, and I already have it, so, I’m gonna pick this one.”

Eiji leans down, and presses his head into his lap, hair soft and fluffy against the thigh of his jeans. It’s sunny out, and he peeks up at Ash, and licks his lips. His collarbone is heaving from his run, and he shuts his eyes. 

“I’m tired.” He murmurs, lashes dark against his cheeks. His butterfly rash is ever so prominent, and he sighs. “I’m too tired to pick my own. Read out loud for me.”

Ash flushes, and shakes his head, heart hammering at the soft body curled up onto his legs. “You can just find the audio book online—I’m no good at that shit.”

Eiji snorts, and if his eyes were open, they would roll. 

“Come on. We both know that isn’t true. You’re amazing at everything.”

“But—“ Ash starts, biting his lip. He’s not good at everything. He’s no good at intimacy, at being a son. At being.

_“Ash.”_

“I-I’ll start at the beginning.” Ash murmurs, face heating up. “I-It’s r-really good—s-so I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“I’m sure I will.”

Ash takes a breath, and starts.

“If you really want to hear about it, the first thing you'll probably want to know is where I was born, an what my lousy childhood was like—“

Eiji flicks one of his eyes open in a wink, studying Ash’s face while he speaks. He can see right through him, sometimes.

* * *

Ash steps into his third period class, eyes flickering over the seats. Shorter waves at him and grins from the back row, and Ash—

Adjusts his glasses.

Oh no.

Ash rushes over to his side, and pulls out the seat to his left. 

“Why are you in advanced calculus!?” He mutters, shaking his head.

“I cheated on the placement test.” Shorter smiles, resting his head in his arms, cheek squished against the table. “Landed big, right?!” 

Ash visibly shudders, and the temperature in his body drops ten degrees. Oh, Shorter Wong. Sweet thing. Heart for brains—no room in his head for even the most basic addition and subtraction. Ash swallows, and nods. He’ll figure this out later, he has to process his little moment with Eiji first.

“That’s great, Shorter.” He lies. “Just—let me help you—okay?”

“Sounds good!” He grins, swinging his legs back and forth. It’ll be fine. Ash will just do his homework if he has to. Shorter reaches out a hand, and brushes Ash’s bangs out of his face. 

“Something happened.” He starts, studying Ash’s expression. “Something with Eiji.”

“Yeah—no—listen, you’re not gonna believe this.” Ash breathes, pressing his palms to the desk. “He like—put his head in my lap.”

“For how long?”

“Four minutes—at _least.”_ Ash explains, tapping the table for emphasis. Shorter nods, and furrows his brow.

“Okay—so, since the flowers at the subway didn’t work—I made a new plan.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna take you guys across town—have Nadia call me into work, so you guys have to split a taxi.”

Ash pushes himself back in his seat, and crosses his arms. “How is that romantic at _all?”_

“Trust me.” Shorter nods. “It is.”

Ash wrinkles his nose. “All your ideas are weird.”

“Come on Ash, it’s about the _intimacy._ Choosing a stop together, sitting in the backseat—“

“Isn’t your bike like—super romantic? Like we literally have to hold each other.”

“The bike is too stressful. Once I’m actually a good driver it'll be romantic though.”

Ash blinks twice, and shakes his head. “Tell me more about the taxi.”

* * *

“Have dinner at mine.” Shorter offers, and Eiji nods fervently, rushing behind him to latch onto his arm. They’re like magnets and metal when they’re together, always grabbing, touching, rubbing noses. They’re real people—not like Ash, who can’t even make eye contact without feeling sticky.

“That sounds good!” Eiji says, turning to Ash. “You’re coming, right?”

“I’ll come.” Ash nods. “But my roommates made dinner—so I won’t eat.”

“Roommates.” Shorter repeats with a snort. Eiji laughs, pointing a finger at Ash. 

“Max would cry if he heard you say that!”

“Say what? The truth?” Ash deadpans, heavy against the sidewalk. He follows behind them while they keep walking, Eiji’s eyes bright with joy. The afternoon sun is warm, and it’s lower in the sky than it was this morning. Really pretty. Being here is nice.

“I am excited to see Nadia again.” Eiji murmurs up towards Shorter’s shoulder. Ash listens to the voices ahead of him, ignoring their attempts at stopping in place to get him to walk between them.

* * *

Ash’s legs ache a little when he stands, and he stretches his arms above his head.

“I’m gonna head out.” He mutters, making his way to Shorter’s bedroom door. Eiji pouts from his spot on the ground.

“Stay until Ibe-san comes to pick me up!” He tries, shoulders slumped. Normally Ash is wrapped around Eiji’s finger, but he’s not feeling good about today at all. Plus, Eiji’s probably just being polite, secretly aching for Ash to get the hell out. 

“I wanna have dinner with Max.” Ash explains, waving goodbye. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Shorter gets up, and presses a hand to Ash’s back.

“It’s late, I’ll walk you home—“ He starts, grabbing the doorknob. Ash shakes his head, nodding towards the stairs. 

“Max is already out front. Don’t worry about it.”

“To your car then—“

“I’ll be fine. He’s like ten steps from the door.” Ash insists, poking his tongue out for good measure. 

Shorter sighs, and wiggles his glasses down his nose to wink at him. “Kay. See you tomorrow.” 

“Sure.” Ash replies, hopping down the stairs. The bell chimes when he leaves the restaurant, and he starts his walk home alone in the dark.

It’s a dangerous area, but it doesn’t really matter. What’s the worst that can happen? Ash gets PTSD? Nothing can hurt him anymore. He’s seen it all.

Ash kicks up a few rocks as he makes his way down the street, hands in his pockets, and glasses glaring against the city streetlights. When he gets to the bridge by his neighborhood, he blinks over the railing towards the sharp rocks below.

The first thought that comes to his mind makes him want to cry.

He slips his key into the front door of the Glenreed’s house, and turns the handle, pressing his shoulder against it to push it open—

“Shit!” Ash gasps, because Max is _right_ there. “You scared me.” He murmurs, turning to shut the door behind him. Max catches it with his hand, and looks outside. _Shit._

“Shorter drove me on his bike.” Ash supplies, trying to block Max’s view. 

“Didn’t hear his bike.”

“Because you’re getting old.”

Max normally laughs at all his jokes, but instead he just shakes his head, and takes Ash’s bag off his shoulders.  
“I don’t see why you can’t just ask me to come get you.”

“Cause I don’t have gas money.” Ash answers, watching him drop his bag on the stairs.

“Honey—“

“I’m going to bed.” Ash interrupts, toeing off his shoes by the front door. Max puts a hand on his head.   
“Need you to eat something first.” He scolds, but he’s scratching a little bit the way Ash likes.   
“Shorter made fried rice.” Ash lies, turning on his heel. Max looks a little helpless, but keeps a soft touch on Ash’s shoulder.

  
”Wanna talk about school?”

”Tomorrow. I’m really tired.”

Sometimes Ash can feel himself slipping through Max and Jessica’s fingers, and doesn’t have any intention of being caught.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: nightmare scene involving Ash’s abuse, child abuse, mentions of sexual abuse and victim blaming, suicidal thoughts and ideations, smoking, brief implications of eating disorders. Also tw for crying over math homework. We’ve all been there.

A camera flashes, and a burst of terror shoots through Ash’s body, the bright light leaving spots behind his eyes. He can taste blood in his mouth—feel nails digging into his skin.

_ “Movie star.” _

He feels himself writhe around, and throws his head backwards in horror.

_ “Jess?! Jess?! Mom?!” _

The light in Ash’s room flicks on, and he flings himself to sit, blankets bunched up by his knees. There’s a soft vibration at the back of his mouth from where his teeth are chattering, and he whips his head around to face the doorway.

“Right here! I’m right here!”

“Jess—“ He gasps, chest heaving. He pulls his knees close to himself, and drops his head between them. Holy shit. That was bad.

“I’m here sweetheart.” She hums, shutting the door behind her. Her hair is pulled back, and she’s in her button up and sleep shorts. The mattress dips when she takes a seat on the edge, and presses a hand to the back of his head, drawing him towards her chest. 

Ash exhales, letting her comb through his hair, a little damp at the scalp, and soothes his own pounding heart by wrapping his arms around her. 

“There you go—it was just a dream. You’re safe now.”

_ Calm down.  _ He thinks, shutting his eyes, pressing himself to her chest. She wraps another arm around his back and swipes her thumb across his spine.

“It’s okay, Ash.”

Her voice is so soft.

_ Calm down. _

He can feel his heart steadying out, Jess is really good at that. Sometimes he can just look at her and— _ breathe  _ again. She’s stroking up and down his back, and he can feel her shoulder blades under his palms. He gives himself a minute, heavy panting evening out as his eyes dart around the room.

Ash pulls back, and exhales, relaxing his shoulders. He turns to glance at the clock. It’s already five—which means she has to get up in an hour.

“Sorry.” He murmurs, peeping up at her through his bangs. She just gives him a soft look, and sighs. Her hair is dipping around her face all gentle—and Ash just wants her to find it in herself to love him.

“Don’t be sorry. Do you wanna go back to bed, or just get up right now?”

_ Neither.  _ Ash thinks, turning towards the doorway.  _ I want to die. _

Jess raises a hand, “if you wake up right now—“ she starts, brushing his bangs out of his face, “I can make you some tea.”

Ash sighs thoughtfully, and she presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Tea would be good.”

* * *

“When I was assaulted, my sleep schedule was  _ crazy.”  _ Jess explains, handing Ash one of the steaming mugs in her hands.

She pulls out the chair across from him and he nods, dipping the bag in and out of the hot water.

“I’m still sorry for waking you.”

Jess smiles, and brushes his hair behind his ear.

“Don’t be. It’s nice to get time away from the other two.”

Ash smiles into the lip of the cup, and nods in agreement.

“I just want you to know—I understand a little bit.” She continues. “I’ve been there. Not to your extent, but I’ve been there.”

“Yeah.” Ash nods, she does kind of get it. Except they’re different people, and Jess didn’t deserve what happened to her. It wasn’t her fault.

A comfortable silence falls between them, when Jess tentatively brushes his hand with hers.

“Are you fighting with Max?” She asks, tapping his leg from under the table. Ash shakes his head, a little guilty.

“No. I’m just mean to him. Did he say something about last night?”

Jess shakes her head. 

“He was just wondering.” She replies, putting her cup down, and winking. “I’m mean to him sometimes too.”

* * *

Ash drags his feet on the walk to school, and Shorter and Eiji keep looking at him funny. Turning their heads like his demeanor is the most compelling thing in the world.

“Are you sure you are okay, Ash?” Eiji asks, peeking up at him. He slips a hand under Ash’s bangs, and squints.

“Shorter—do you think he has a fever?”

Ash flushes and swats his hand away, before feeling Shorter’s palm on the back of his neck.

“Nah—I think he only gets warm when you touch him.”

“S-Shorter!”

Eiji tilts his head, and presses one of his hands to his cheek. 

“I do have warm hands. Could be it.” He shrugs, looking back at Ash. “But even so—you are acting sick or something.”

Ash furrows his brow, and shrugs, kicking at the sidewalk as he continues walking.

“Just—had a shitty night. Don’t wanna get into it.”

Eiji touches between his shoulders, and tugs at his backpack. 

“Let me carry your bag for you at least.”

Shorter comes at him from the other side, gently grabbing his elbow. 

“I can steal you a coffee from the gas station. We have time.”

Ash let’s Eiji take his bag, a little bit of guilt crawling up his throat at the action. This is how they get though—they’ll push until he says yes to at least one of their offers. 

“I’m fine. Let’s just not talk about it.” Ash murmurs, shoving his hands in his pockets. They both side eye him almost aggressively, and Shorter keeps brushing their hands together like Ash is some kid who needs to hold onto someone when he’s upset. Like a silent  _ you can take it, if you want. _

Ash absolutely doesn’t want. He takes one look at his friends, at their concerned expressions, and knows exactly where he belongs. 

And it sure as hell isn’t here. 

* * *

“Just pick a book, Eiji!” Ash groans in a hushed whisper, pacing the library. He’s all for spending hours upon hours in here—but he’s fucking exhausted, and Eiji is being cruel. Brushing Ash’s hand with his own, asking him to reach books on higher shelves. Eiji  _ exudes  _ poison! He’s gassing up the library with his boyish charm! 

“I want to read what you are reading.” Eiji smiles, tilting his head. “But I do not think it’s here. So just share with me? Please and thank you?”

Ash rolls his eyes, and bumps Eiji with his shoulder. 

“You’re not even looking in the right section, dumbass.”

He mutters, jutting a thumb to a few rows behind him. 

“Classics are  _ that  _ way.”

Eiji hops off, and Ash sighs.

_ Guess I could look around a bit more.  _ He thinks to himself, before sneaking off to the usual section he frequents. The type of books he wouldn’t be caught dead checking out.

362.76. 

It’s a decimal combination he’s got memorized—worldwide code for the sexual abuse section. The nonfiction area of the library is more private, hidden away in the back of the stacks. He follows the numbers all the way down to the 200s, when he makes out talking against the back wall. The voice is familiar—and— _ oh. _

Ash can hear Arthur’s laughter wafting through the shelves, and peeks his head around the corner a little. He’s with a friend, and they’re messing around a bit, grinning at the things they see on the shelves. Kinda like him and Shorter do sometimes. Except Arthur has a book open, one that Ash is familiar with—

“.....if this happened to me—“ Arthur whispers, and his eyes flutter upwards through the slit of the shelf, meeting Ash’s for a split second. 

“I’d just kill myself.”

Ash’s entire face pales when a hand clamps down on his shoulder, almost making him gasp out loud. He whips his head around and—

“I found it, Ash!” Eiji grins, poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. “Let’s get going.”

* * *

_ I’d just kill myself.  _ Ash thinks, sitting in his usual spot, poking at his lunch tray.  _ I’d just— _

“And _ then— _ ” Eiji continues, reaching over to Ash’s tray and grabbing his orange. “my sister said  _ ‘Eiji!’ _ Come on Ash, eat your fruit at least. She said  _ ‘Eiji! Stop talking to your American girlfriend!’  _ And I was too embarrassed to say it was a boy—so now my family thinks Shorter is a girl,  _ and  _ my girlfriend, Which is the  _ main  _ reason they can never meet.”

Shorter furrows his brow from across the table.

“Ash can go to Japan with you but not me?!”

“It is your fault! You sent me a love letter!” Eiji scolds, pointing a finger at him from across the table. “And my sister  _ opened  _ it. Do you know how embarrassing that is?!”

Eiji presses an orange slice to Ash’s lips, and Shorter  _ laughs. _

“Just say I sent it as a friend.” 

“I  _ tried.”  _ Eiji huffs, before pinching Ash’s cheek. “Open your mouth!”

“I’m not hungry—“ Ash starts, but Eiji just shoves it between his teeth. “It is not funny, Shorter! Never send me mail again!”

Shorter lowers his glasses mischievously. 

“Too late.”

Eiji’s eyes widen almost comically, and he puts his hands on his sheens.

“I am in America—you  _ better  _ be joking!”

Shorter shrugs. “It’ll be there for you when you get back. Hope your sister doesn’t open it.”

Eiji pales, and slams his palms on the table, making Ash glance around and flush.

“Quit being so loud!” He scolds them, swatting the back of Eiji’s head. “Do you  _ want  _ detention?”

Eiji giggles and swats Ash back—suddenly averting his attention back to him.

“Shorter deserves detention!”

“I’m supposed to be tutoring him after school—“ Ash glares, subconsciously popping another orange slice into his mouth. “So he  _ better  _ not.”

* * *

Actually, maybe having Shorter sit in detention for a few hours would’ve been a better idea. Ash is a  _ lot  _ worse at teaching than he imagined.

He grimaces as his friend hiccups a few times, and Ash peeks over his shaking shoulders, reaching forward to grab the pen out of his hand. 

“Are you finished?”

“Yeah.”

They’ve been holed up in Shorter’s room for about two hours now, and Shorter is—not having his best moment. 

“You messed up here.” Ash explains, wincing before moving the pen lower. “And here. But you got the first step right.”

Shorter sniffs, still teary, and shakes his head.

“That’s because you did it for me.”

“But—it uh—still counts.” Ash murmurs, shrugging. “Let’s try again.” 

“You said we could stop after this one!” Shorter whines, throwing himself against Ash’s shoulder. Ash just sighs, and smooths out the worksheet from where Shorter crushed it into a ball ten minutes earlier. 

“You’re almost done.” 

“You keep making me start over!”

Ash hesitantly pats his back, and points at the paper.

“This parts easy—“ he explains, and the look of visceral horror on Shorter’s face makes him backtrack. “—easy for people who are like—super good at math. Like  _ super  _ good at it. Me and you might find this a little hard—hey, no no no—don’t get upset—“

_ You made him cry again.  _

Shorter drops his head down and shakes his head.

“I’m just gonna drop out or something!”

“H-Hey.” Ash mumbles, hands hovering above his friend.  _ Comfort him goddamnit! He’s upset! He always comforts you! _

His hands stay frozen, trembling in midair.  _ Come on! Do something! _

“Sorry—“ Ash tries, awkwardly patting his arm.

Shorter sniffs, and scrubs his eyes on his sleeves, a little rough for Ash’s liking, but any words of protest die down in his throat. 

“It’s fine, Ash.” He sighs, flinging himself backwards onto the carpet. “God—hate being dumb sometimes, though.” He laughs, and Ash feels sick. In a world where Shorter has a good best friend, Ash would know what to say. Ash would provide comfort, warmth, and reassurance. Would tell him he’s not dumb. 

Ash’s lip wobbles a little, and he stares down at his hands instead. Being a bad son isn’t enough for him. He has to be a bad friend while he’s at it too.

Shorter sits up, and leans a cheek against Ash’s shoulder. 

“Thanks for helping me though, Ash.” He grins. “I owe you so much, you know that?”

_ I take it back.  _ Ash thinks, leaning in towards his friend.  _ He’s got to be pretty dumb if he actually believes that. _

* * *

“You don’t have to walk me out.” Ash explains, making his way down the stairs. “Max is almost here.”

“Can’t leave you out back all by yourself.” Shorter murmurs, and because the action resembles the smallest bit of protectiveness, Ash’s heart aches. Shorter reaches over his head, and pops the door open, before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his lighter.

“You just wanted to smoke.” Ash huffs, crossing his arms and leaning back against the building. Shorter laughs. 

“Yep. You caught me.”

_ He’s joking. He’s just joking. He wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you. _

His self made reassurances are getting harder and harder to believe these days. Shorter lights his cigarette, and turns to Ash gently.

“So—“ he starts, popping it in his mouth. “What hurts?”

The cement is cold against his back, and Ash turns his head, looking at his friend.

“Bad morning. Like I said.”

Shorter nods, and takes another inhale, tapping the stick lightly against his fingers.

“Eiji said you kinda freaked out in the library.” He pauses. “Was that about this morning too?”

“I heard Arthur say something. Kinda threw me off.”

“Arthur? The kid who’s also from Cape?”

“Yeah. He said something that made me think he remembered me? I don’t know. I don’t want to talk about it.” Ash hums, nodding at the car pulling up. “Max is here.” 

“Okay.” Shorter whispers, and he’s looking at him so soft it hurts. “Thanks for coming over.”

Ash walks down the rest of the steps leading up to the back door, before turning from his spot by the passenger window.

“Yeah. Have a good night.”

Shorter blows him a kiss, and rubs the cigarette against the wall.


End file.
